Sally's Fruitful Day
by brian.walmer.1
Summary: Sally has a very fruitful day of fun in the chao garden


_**Sally's Fruitful Day**_

It was a beautiful day in the chao garden. And Sally had just finished creating a special formula. This formula would allow the user to be anything that their heart desired. The catch was that it only would last for a few hours. For Sally, this would be plenty of time. For you see, Sally had a very silly side of herself, that anyone rarely saw. For those close to her would always see a more serious and at times playful side of Sally, but they would never or have they ever seen a very silly side of the Princess.

However on this beautiful day, Sally found a secluded spot in the garden, where as she sat down her backpack, she opened it up to pull out the beaker that contained the formula which with Nicole's help she had created. As Sally looked around to make sure no one was around, she got a sly grin on her face. For you see, ever since she was a kid, and this was before the coup, she like a lot of young kids enjoyed the silliness of what they saw on television. And one day, when she and her friends were enjoying, listening and dancing to some music videos, one particular music video began to air. And as her friends continued to dance and enjoy the music, Sally became fascinated with the images that she saw coming from this video, one particular image had the artists face transformer/morph into a face made out of a variety of fruits. And ever since she saw that, the silliness deep down inside of her started to grow more so than ever. Because she became fascinated and always dreamed of what it would be like to be made out of a complete variety of fruit. In other words what would be like to bring that image to life with her as the one that does it.

So with a sly grin, Sally closed her eyes and with the image already placed in her mind and in her heart, Sally drank down the entire beaker full of the formula. After she was done she put the beaker back into her backpack and waited. But she didn't have to wait long as the effects started to happen. First, her hair took the form of red strawberries with a green vine in between. Then her eyes and breasts became Mango, Cherries and Grapefruit. Followed by her arms becoming Bananas ,Pineapples, Sliced Lemons. Her legs, to form her normal boot became Purple Grapes and other fruits. And finally her whole body, it became a combination of Oranges , Lemons and Bananas.

After it was finished, she walked over to the clear lake to see her reflection and her finished form. As she looked, she smiled with her now banana shaped lips. As she stepped back and looked around to make sure nobody was watching. She decided it was time to have some fun. And boy did she ever.

The first thing she did was fall backwards onto the ground and break apart into various pieces of fruit. Then she pulled herself together on the ground in the form of a big fruit version of her face, that covered most of the ground. The Sally fruit face smile and then broke apart just barely and came back together. She then decided to change into a fruit version of a snake. The fruity Sally snake slithered around the ground and hissed a few time and then coiled herself together. Then she allowed herself to break down into pieces of fruit.

She then got a unique idea. She ordered all the fruits that comprised her body to go next to several trees, and then to seep under the ground next to the tree's, because if she was right with her idea, then creating this formula will be well worth it. After the fruits they represented her body seeped under the ground next to the trees they were at. The trees began to bear fruit of different kinds. But what was more unique about this was that each tree developed a face in the form of Sally's. After was all said and done, the Sally trees looked at each other and declared themselves the Sally fruit forest.

For Sally, she was having fun. As different kinds of fruit trees, Sally had a blast talking with her fellow twin fruit trees. All of the Sally trees were even able to use branches as arms and hands. After a while of conversation, the Sally trees agreed to act like regular fruit trees for the duration of the time period that the formula had given. Thus, their faces seeped back into the trees, and the arms and hands became regular branches again and thus they remain that way for the next few hours, in silent joy at the experience of being fruit trees.

Several hours later, the formula had worn off and Sally returned back to the kingdom, with the promise to herself to someday do this again and make it even longer than it was on this day. For Sally acorn, had her way, she would be doing this every day.

THE END!


End file.
